So-called “masonry cavity walls” have outer wall structures formed from masonry elements such as bricks, concrete blocks, tiles, stones and the like that are set in mortar, and inner wall structures that are separated from the outer wall structures by a space of typically about one to about five inches. The space between the inner and outer wall structures is referred to as an “air space cavity” or, more simply, as a “cavity.” If the space between the inner and outer wall structures of a masonry cavity wall is two inches, the air space cavity is said to have a “width” of two inches. Masonry cavity walls typically have cavities that range in width from about one inch to about five inches, with a range of about one inch to about three inches being most common.
As is well known, moisture tends to form in the air space cavity of a masonry cavity wall, and tends to collect in lowermost portions of the cavity. If collected moisture is allowed to remain within the air space cavity, damage may be caused as adjacent and nearby construction materials become damp. This damage may range from cosmetic discoloration to rot, disintegration and structural weakening that may require costly repair and replacement.
Providing weep vent passages that extend through the outer wall structure, especially through lowermost portions of the outer wall structure, can do much to ventilate and to drain moisture from the air space cavity of a masonry wall. However, weep vent passages will not perform their intended function if they are obstructed, or if moisture is blocked from moving through lower and lowermost portions of the air space cavity to reach the weep vent passages.
To prevent mortar and construction debris from collecting in lowermost portions of masonry wall cavities where it may obstruct or block moisture from entering and discharging through weep vent passages intended to drain moisture from lowermost cavity portions, a variety of types of collectors and deflectors have been proposed for insertion into air space cavities.